Dancin on clouds
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: Shuichi is getting pay back in the most hottest and diffrent ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing on clouds**

A/N: **I don't own any characters though i do love Yuki please send me a review**

**  
Authors' Note: This was made for a friend of mine she loves Gravitation and Gundam wing.**

**Characters: Yuki & Shuichi**

**Gene: Romance & Humor song fiction Rated M for cussing and other things  
----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuki was dragged to Shuichi's dance practice and was he happy he went even if he didn't show it. Here's the story shuichi had to dance in his next concert and he wanted Yuki to go with him to watch him dance he said it would be a great bonding time for them and if he did he would allow yuki to work for the next two months alone (As if), Yuki at first wasn't willing until he saw this.**

A man was grinding his hips against 'his' Shu pup, Yuki's brows frowned and he kept him self from getting up and punching the dance teacher his blood boiling like lava. The dance teacher 'mike' was now pressing his front against shuichi who dances like he was having sex on the floor and that literally pissed yuki right off to the point in of no return.

Shuichi looked at Yuki at the corner of his eyes smirking almost, He knew this would jerk his love and he wanted to after the night at the club when he saw Yuki dancing with some blond bitch. Mike smirked knowing what shuichi's plan was and was willing to help anyway he can, Mike watched Shu slide down his body then back up god did he teach Shu how to dance hot. Shuichi smiled at Mike and giggled"okay what's next Mike?" he asked softly blushing laying his hand on his chest.

Yuki was growling and glaring millions of daggers if looks could kill Damn mike would be dead over and over and over again , His Shu was looking delicious to him right now but with that man mike touching HIS Shu he was going to kick someone's ass. Mike smiled and shook his head" now is time for some kinky acts now jump and wrap your legs around me and lay back" he said smirking.

Shuichi did as he was told and giggled" this is a strange" he said blushing and laid back on mike as he was in mid air and stretched his arms out to yuki smiling. Yuki growled and stood up and walked to mike" its time for Shuichi and me to leave we have reservations" he said venomously. Shuichi let go of mike and stood up "really where?" he asked softly giggling his eyes wide with lust. Yuki looked at him "some place nice" He said as he dragged Shu to the door. Mike yelled "Don't forget practice tomorrow" he said called after them and smirked "You owe me Shu" he waved after them.

Send reviews if you want me to continue


	2. Will you?

**Dancing on clouds**

**A/N: I don't own any characters though I do love Yuki please send me a review**

**  
Authors' Note: This was made for a friend of mine she loves Gravitation and Gun dam wing.**

**Characters: Yuki & Shuichi**

**Gene: Romance & Humor song fiction Rated M for cussing and other things**

Shuichi giggled as he got into the car and smiled watching Yuki get it on the other side "Why did I have to leave? We had just got there" 'He said softly and looked at him with secrecy holding back his giggles '_**Three hours ago I wonder if yuki noticed this'**_**. Yuki growled at remembering how mikes hands were on his Shu bear "We have plans" he said as he started the car and drove them to the newscasters' studio, he pulled the car to a stop and got out. Shuichi looked at the studio and got out of the car confused "Why are we here?" he asked as he closed the door and walked with yuki into the building. Yuki hid a small smile his anger quickly disappearing "you'll see" He said smiling and talked to the secretary for a few.  
Yuki looked at his love and tilted his head" lets go wait in the waiting room we have to go on in 15min"he said pulling Shu into the waiting room, Yuki had smiled to himself at how romantic and how happy he is to have Shu and the world was going to see it soon enough he sat down and pulled his love into his lap. Shuichi looked at his love and rested his hand on Yuki's chest "What are you planning?" he asked. Right after he said that the door opened showing the producer of the news coming out"ah there you are lets go its time for you to get on". Yuki stood and pulled shuichi onto the stage. News caster smiled"ah there is are happy couple right there, we're live to see the happiest day of Erie Yuki's life" The camera crew looked at watching them rolling, the whole world was watching the scene. Erie turned to look at Shuichi and smiled getting on his knee "shuichi my love the angel of my life I come before you in front of the whole world today to ask you a question that foresees my whole life ahead…Shuichi Shindo My heart my life my only love will you do me the honor of being my husband in other words Will you marry me" He asked. The female news caster looked as if she was going to cry as well as every woman in the world. Shuichi looked so shocked his couldn't help but let a few tears down his cheek and hugged him"YES!!"He cried hugging him close and kissing him deeply. The camera crew instantly turned back to the news caster" everyone as you can see shuichi Shindo and Erie Yuki are now off the mariked for good and it as we can see is breaking everyone here heart" he said smiling.**

Two hours later Erie and Shuichi were now home happily making out and might we add things were getting abet hot and heavy(*cough* FAST FORWARD!!!) Later that night Shuichi limped out of the bedroom blushing"im so surprised no one called the police" he said as he started to make them something to eat, the years before Shuichi learned how to cook. Yuki came out smirking well satisfied and walked behind shuichi both of them in robes" im happy they didn't" He said softly as he kissed shuichi's neck and smirked more. Shuichi blushed and looked at him smiling "shut up jerk" He said cooking"im happy they didn't cause the things you were doing to me were not for anyone's eyes not even mine" he said softly blushing.

No Flame REVIEW!


End file.
